<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Date by TheNightlyMartini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963654">The Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini'>TheNightlyMartini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commieburger, Human AU, M/M, Minor mentions of verbal and physical abuse, Romance, Wholesome, blind date au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang-Kyu has been out of a relationship for nearly a year, and Yong-Soo has gotten sick of his twin's mistrustful and pessimistic outlook on dating. So, he signs him up to go on a blind date with none other than Alfred F. Jones. Follow the two as they discover that perhaps a blind date isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/North Korea (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off of a headcannon I made on my Tumblr account:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kimchiburger4everrussiaxnkorea<br/>This collection will revolve around the pairing America x North Korea, also known as Commieburger.<br/>The North Korea used in this is owned by Tumblr user alfredtalia, and I have permission from her to use her OC.<br/>This is a one-shot, but if people want to and like it enough, I may just make a whole story about this.<br/>Human AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sang-Kyu barely got out of the shower when his phone began ringing on the dresser, his brother’s name lighting up the screen. “Hello, Sang-Kyu speaking.”</p><p>“So… Don’t be mad at me,” a nervous laughter echoed on the other line, “I… got you a date for tomorrow… da-ze.”</p><p>The copper-eyed Korean pinched the bridge of his nose and let out in frustrated puffs, “Im. Yong. Soo.”</p><p>“B-bear with me on this!” The younger twin tried explaining.<br/>
<br/>
“I will bear no such thing!” Sang-Kyu nearly shouted into the speaker before remembering his cat gets startled by loud noises and lowered his tone, “I am not ready for a relationship.”<br/>
<br/>
A huff was heard on the other end, “Hyung <strong>(1)</strong>, it’s been over a year. I don’t think you’ll fully move on if you don’t at least try to look again.”<br/>
<br/>
The older twin rolled his eyes, his tone growing slightly harsh, “Yeah, you make it sound so easy.”<br/>
<br/>
Yong-Soo grew both exasperated and sheepish, “I know, I get it. But not every man will treat you like the last one!”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu sat on a stool in front of a mirror and desk, setting the phone on speaker, and began brushing his hair out before it dried into a tangled mess, “Dongsaeng <strong>(2)</strong>, need I remind you of my track record? Ever since freshmen year of high school, I’ve been in one disaster of a relationship after another. I’m an adult now and it still hasn’t changed!”<br/>
<br/>
Yong-Soo mumbled, “Well, not like they were the most… upstanding of guys anyways.”<br/>
<br/>
“Still,” the older twin huffed, now having switched to the left side to brush out the rest of his hair, “What makes you think this guy is going to be any different?”<br/>
<br/>
“I…. personally know him.” The younger twin hesitantly remarked.<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu slowly set the hairbrush down, trying to keep his temper in check, “If you are setting me up with one of those weird-ass friends of yours, I swear…”<br/>
<br/>
“No, no, no! I mean, we sort of know each other. He works with us, kind of.”<br/>
<br/>
The older twin felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, “Yong-Soo, you know I don’t date coworkers.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s not a coworker! …Per-se. He’s in a different department. Production for music videos and all that.” Yong-Soo fiddled with what sounded like a keyboard on the other end, possibly working on some small work projects over the weekend.<br/>
<br/>
Copper eyes rolled in a less irritated manor, “And pray tell how you even know the guy?”<br/>
<br/>
It was time for the younger of the two to scoff, “Seriously, hyung? I work in marketing and advertising for idols. He produces music videos for those idols with the music you compose. It’s only natural we would meet at some point.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu sighed, “Fine, point taken. But still, he’s a complete stranger to me.”<br/>
<br/>
Yong-Soo giggled, having a sense of mischievousness about it, “Oh, I’m pretty sure you know him. You remember that producer who kept emailing you about aspects of that song you composed last month for that girl group, Ladies’ Revolution <strong>(3)</strong>?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu, while applying some facial cream, tried racking his brain. He remembered the constant streams of emails from someone at the company. “Something along the lines of Jones, right? …Oh my god. You’re setting me up with a fan boy!”<br/>
<br/>
Yong-Soo hissed on the other end, seemingly at his wits end, “No, it is not like that! People can appreciate other people’s work without being obsessed, you know!”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t know if he is a creep, though! He could play all nice and then come to find out he has a creepy as all hell fetish!” Sang-Kyu roared at his brother over the phone.<br/>
<br/>
“Im Sang-Kyu!” Yong-Soo silenced his brother in a moment of pure aggravation from his twin dragging his heels, making the other recoil at the use, “It’s not good for you to be this distrustful of people! I’m only trying to help – don’t you trust me?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu slowly lowered his head in defeat. He knows that, while sometimes his schemes don’t go quite as planned, his younger brother really meant well. That and he usually wasn’t wrong on impressions of people… and he may just have a small problem of not being able to say no to Yong-Soo when it comes down to it. “…I’m sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
The younger of the two huffed before continuing, “’Kay, you are going on the date tomorrow. You don’t have to agree to a second date or anything higher if you don’t want to, but, please, at least give it a good try.”<br/>
<br/>
Sighing, Sang-Kyu relented, “Okay. I’ll try.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” he could clearly hear his younger brother lean back in his squeaky, ancient chair, “Now what should you wear for tomorrow…?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t need your help with that…” Sang-Kyu said, but upon realizing his brother wasn’t listening, retorted, “Are you even listening to me!?”<br/>
<br/>
Yong-Soo, probably choosing to not listen to his older brother’s insistence, continued, “Eh, I’ll just come over tonight and help.”<br/>
<br/>
“Who said you could come over!?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, relax. Besides, you’ll need someone to babysit Iseul while you’re out.”<br/>
<br/>
As if on cue, Iseul, the sleek, black, slim built she-cat walks in upon Yong-Soo’s comment. She promptly hissed and aggressively settled onto Sang-Kyu’s pillow, yellow-green eyes glaring daggers at the phone. Sang-Kyu winced, “No offence, dongsaeng, but I’m pretty sure she is still distressed and pissed at you from the last time you were over.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay, I admit. The bows were probably not the best idea. But here me out! What about a sweater?”<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely not!” Sang-Kyu then promptly ended the call.<br/>
<br/>
He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, still in the middle of doing his after-shower skin-care. He turned to his little cat, “Sorry, Iseul. Guess you’re going to be stuck with your least favorite person for a bit.” He had to lean far back at the demonic sounding growl emanating from the black cat.</p>
<hr/><p> Mid-morning of the next day arrives and Sang-Kyu is being rushed out of his own apartment by Yong-Soo. “Like I said, just a few hours at the park, and I expect you back no earlier than midafternoon.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu attempted to retort, but was cut off again by Yong-Soo, “And don’t wipe at your eyes! I spent too many hours trying to cover up those dark circles of yours! I swear, first thing I’m going to do is set a proper sleep schedule for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yong-Soo-” Before he could begin, Yong-Soo waved him off.<br/>
<br/>
“Have fun!” Yong-Soo closed the door, leaving his older brother to stare both exasperated and dumbfounded at the pushiness.<br/>
<br/>
He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before walking off towards the station to head to the park, “Geez, he’s just like a mother pushing for grandchildren.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alfred F. Jones was waiting at the entrance to the park, just as instructed by Yong-Soo. He was browsing some news on his phone when said Korean texted him.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Yong-Soo:</strong></em> Okay, remember, watch how you word things around him.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Alfred:</strong> </em>I know, I dealt with verbal abuse victims before, man. Could you at least tell me what he looks like so I’m not looking like an idiot?<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Yong-Soo:</strong></em> Basically looks identical to me except thinner in the face and longer hair in a short ponytail. Have fun :) </p>
<hr/><p>Sang-Kyu made it to the front entrance of the park at exactly when he was supposed to. Thankfully, his brother let him know what the guy he was meeting looked like, even though it was only vague details, otherwise he would have started being guarded to everyone who would talk to him. What he didn’t plan on was his date being stealthier than he thought and sneaking up on him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, you must be Sang-Kyu, right?”<br/>
<br/>
The Korean inhaled sharply as he turned around in surprise. He was about to spit out a comment but stopped upon seeing the man. He had to admit, his brother definitely knew what he liked in looks, but this guy seemed to be on a different level; the details his brother gave him did far little justice. The not quite blond hair and bright cerulean blue eyes immediately drew him in, though he couldn’t put his finger on as to why. Other than that, the guy was tall, which, admittedly, shouldn’t have been a surprise since he himself isn’t really all that tall, and had this different air about him. He knew the guy was roughly his age, but his looks and way that he carried himself seemed to make him look quite younger, like fresh out of college almost.<br/>
<br/>
It took him a minute to come out of his awestruck mind to realize the other was looking at him expectantly. Right, he hadn’t exactly confirmed to him that he is the man he’s looking for. Then it hit him like a freight train: how the hell was he supposed to greet a guy he was supposed to be on a date with when he doesn’t really know him?! In a moment of desperation, he stuck out his hand and mumbled a greeting, immediately looking away as he realized just how awkward and stupid he was looking right now. Hopefully the blush on his face would just be seen as an effect of the chill, autumn air.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred looked at him curiously as the other extended his hand. A bit formal or distancing, but not like he knew or could do any better either. At least the other was trying, though, and the blushing was practically adorable. He smiled fondly and decided to go along with it for the other man’s sake.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice to meet you, I’m Alfred F. Jones. But you can call me Alfred or Al. Ha ha ha!”<br/>
<br/>
That laugh. Sang-Kyu couldn’t quite understand if he was annoyed by it, or if he found it endearing. What he could understand was that there weren’t any ill intentions behind it, and he almost was daring himself enough to think it was to ease himself of the awkwardness. He couldn’t allow himself to let his walls down just yet, though.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily, he didn’t need to speak, because Alfred started taking the lead, “Anyways, I thought we could take a walk around the park, see some sights, and maybe have lunch.”<br/>
<br/>
What surprised Sang-Kyu was Alfred looking him in the eyes and asking, “Is that okay with you?”<br/>
<br/>
It took a moment for Sang-Kyu to comprehend what was being said. He couldn’t quite remember the last time any one of his past partners ever asked him something along those lines; always just expected to go along and accept what was happening.<br/>
<br/>
“…Yeah, that’s fine.” He remarked after a moment of hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
As if having a sixth sense, Alfred added, “You sure? I’m willing to do whatever you want. You just let me know.”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled before reaching for Sang-Kyu’s hand and lightly pulled him along. “And I’m paying for everything today, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
The normally taciturn Korean was at a loss of words and almost on overdrive. He was most certainly not prepared for something like this. Gentle touches and gentlemanly care that he was being given did wonders to his psyche. He couldn’t nail down if he should be concerned because it was far outside the norm of any relationship he had thus far or be pleased that someone was that willing to care about him. It stunned him so much that he didn’t pull his hand out of the other’s grasp, much less make a complaint about it. </p>
<hr/><p>It got really quiet and awkward quickly upon walking through the park, at least on Sang-Kyu’s end. Granted, it had been a year since he had a relationship, but at least he either knew the person beforehand or had something to go off of. One small thing being said or done could send the wrong message or tick the guy off; he didn’t know. Sang-Kyu imagined this Alfred guy seemed easy going, but he didn’t trust that.<br/>
<br/>
On Alfred’s end, he was carefully thinking over topics that he knew would be safe territory without triggering anything. He had his fair share of bad relationships and helping friends and co-workers through verbal abuse, but he had to admit, Sang-Kyu was a tough nut to crack. When Yong-Soo said he might be difficult, he didn’t imagine this. Then again, from what he has seen so far, Sang-Kyu just seemed more reserved than anything.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred was about to make small talk when he noticed up-ahead a large dog slipping out of its collar and begin bounding toward them. “Whoa there!”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu barely registered the dog coming towards him, but he was certainly shocked when he felt Alfred’s hands lift him and swing him over to the taller man’s other side. The owner ran by, quickly apologizing, and chased after the dog.<br/>
<br/>
“You okay?” Sang-Kyu could feel Alfred staring at him and, upon looking into the other’s eyes, could see worry. A bit unnerved by being unceremoniously lifted and tossed around, as well as the genuine concern in Alfred’s eyes, Sang-Kyu stuttered out, “Um… yeah. I’m fine. It… just was… sudden.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, that dog was pretty unexpected.”<br/>
<br/>
Immediately he followed up upon realizing that Sang-Kyu may have been referring to something else, “And, y-yeah, sorry for picking you up like that. I just… felt I needed to… I don’t know, protect you.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu couldn’t believe what came out of his guy’s mouth. At that statement, he couldn’t help but let out an amused huff and get snarky, “Seriously? Well, aren’t you just the gentleman.”<br/>
<br/>
He froze realizing he probably sounded like an ass, but moreover waited for him to get angry. All his other exes usually did that, some even would hit him.<br/>
<br/>
Instead, Alfred replied back, “Well, I don’t know about being a gentleman, but I wouldn’t mind settling for being called a knight in shining armor.”<br/>
<br/>
Of all the reactions he expected, this guy responding with cheekiness and snark was not one of them. Yet, it was a nice change, he decided. Now he could have some fun. “Oh, really now?”<br/>
<br/>
The blond winked, “Yeah, white horse and all, babe.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu couldn’t even react as Alfred, realizing what he just called the Korean, turned bright red and stuttered out an apology… or at least an attempt at one. The younger Korean couldn’t let a golden opportunity to tease go to waste. “Wow, not even an hour after meeting me and you’re calling me ‘babe’? You must be pretty confident.”<br/>
<br/>
Not wanting his ego to get anymore bruised, or his face any redder, Alfred responded, “I’d like to think I have confidence to spare…”<br/>
<br/>
An idea came to Sang-Kyu. Fine, if he was to be on a date, he was going to make it interesting and have some fun with it. “You want to test that?”<br/>
<br/>
He gave a wicked smirk, sending unknown chills down Alfred’s spine. Alfred hesitated, “…what do you mean?”<br/>
<br/>
Waving a finger at the blond, Sang-Kyu commanded, “Follow me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alfred was being led through an almost deserted part of the park. He was starting to wonder what he had just gotten himself into when Sang-Kyu came to a stop in front of a large pond. The fall leaves casted an almost otherworldly feel of the pond, with the yellow leaves of the birch trees being particularly vibrant.<br/>
<br/>
The Korean turned to look at him, smirk still gracing his rather handsome face, “Alright, I issue a challenge.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred took a moment to glance to his left and right before commenting, “Okay… um, what exactly is there?”<br/>
<br/>
The shorter man bent down and picked out a few smooth, flat pebbles. He turned and looked across the pond towards a large bell that looked to be part of an old, disused shrine. “My brother and I used to skip rocks across this pond when we were still in school. At some point we decided to see who could skip a rock all the way across the pond and hit that bell.”<br/>
<br/>
He then turned back towards Alfred, “And I have been the only one to do it.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred eyed the distance from where they were to the bell. It was a fairly good distance, and the bell was slightly tucked away just so that it would make a straight shot nearly impossible. It was quite impressive that Sang-Kyu claims to have hit it. “Alright.”<br/>
<br/>
“So, since you’re oh so confident, let’s see if you can hit it,” The Korean’s smirk seemed to have grown wider, “Three shots. And I’ll show you a demonstration.”<br/>
<br/>
“Three shots?!” Alfred was almost certain Sang-Kyu was purposefully setting him up to fail, just for his boast from earlier.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, if you think you can’t do it…” Now, he was for absolute certain that the Korean was trying to get him to fail.<br/>
<br/>
Yet, his ego won out. “Now wait just a minute! I mean, I could totally do that! Simple enough!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? So, if it’s so simple, then maybe you get one shot.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred took the bait, “W-well, you know, I should still get three shots. What if I slip and fall in the water? That wouldn’t make it fair.”<br/>
<br/>
He almost pouted noticing Sang-Kyu roll his eyes, “Right. Fine, three shots.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu held out four similar looking pebbles, “You pick your three.”<br/>
<br/>
Upon looking at the pebbles, Alfred noticed that they were indeed all the same. It would be clear that this was simply going to be done by skill alone. He picked his three from Sang-Kyu’s expectant hand, “Alright, where’s that demonstration?”<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t expect Sang-Kyu to pat his shoulder, and the amused smirk made his stomach do flips, “So impatient, aren’t we? Watch closely.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred had to shake his head to focus on what Sang-Kyu was doing rather than watch the slightly seductive way the Korean’s hips swayed as he walked towards a particular edge of the pond. He watched how the Korean held the pebble in his fingers, slightly fiddling with it as he focused out across the pond. Sang-Kyu wasn’t facing the bell, but rather had it off to his left. He then expertly used his entire arm to send momentum into his wrist to flick the pebble. The smooth rock bounced far across the smooth surface of the pond, leaving ripples in its wake. As it continued off, it gradually began to veer left, and launched itself into the bell. A loud, but low sounding clang resonated.<br/>
<br/>
To say Alfred was surprised was an understatement, but was impressed nonetheless. “Wow.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu raised an amused eyebrow at him and spun on his heel to face the taller blond. “Told you it was possible.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred stuttered, “I-I never said it wasn’t!”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu came up and leaned close to Alfred’s face, his amused smirk reflecting in his copper eyes, “Your expressions said it all.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred swallowed hard at the sudden close proximity, and was dazzled by the Korean’s rather unique eye color. Seriously, how does one have copper colored eyes?! He turned to watch Sang-Kyu lean against a nearby tree and cross his arms, clearly ready to watch the spectacle.<br/>
<br/>
“You have your three shots. Take your time.”<br/>
<br/>
Wanting to wipe that cockiness off the Korean’s face, Alfred stood in what he thought was the same spot the other had just been at the edge of the pond. He held two of the stones in one hand, the other in his throwing arm, “I used to do this at camp all summer long. This’ll be easy.”<br/>
<br/>
He swung his arm, letting the pebble fly out of his fingertips. Unfortunately, the pebble continued straight, not even landing anywhere near the bell.<br/>
<br/>
“So close.” He could hear the jeering from the Korean behind him.<br/>
<br/>
“I was just warming up.” He turned to give a glare at the other before returning his gaze to the pond. Taking a deep breath, he swung again, this time succeeding in getting the stone to turn while on the water, but it landed in the grass just by the bell.<br/>
<br/>
He waited to hear something from Sang-Kyu, but got silence. He turned to look at the other, “Not gonna say anything?”<br/>
<br/>
If he had turned a moment sooner, he would have caught the slightly surprised and curious look the Korean had, but instead, was met with a neutral expression. “Nah.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred turned back towards the pond, leveling a few deep breaths before letting out his final throw. Gliding effortlessly across the water, the pebble struck its mark with a loud clang. Just as he was about to turn and celebrate his achievement, the bell fell off the wooden beam, letting out an extremely loud clattering as the bell fell apart.<br/>
<br/>
He then turned around with a shocked expression, “I did not mean to do that.”<br/>
<br/>
He was shocked then for a different reason, seeing Sang-Kyu let out a series of loud laughs. The laugh was slightly rough sounding, but full bodied, like he was actually enjoying it. Sang-Kyu said between his laughs, “How the hell did you manage to do that!?”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred decided to be cheeky, “Well, you know. I always go above and beyond what is expected of me.”<br/>
<br/>
That remark made Sang-Kyu laugh harder, now heavily leaning against the tree for support. Alfred began to join in with his own laugh until he heard distant shouting over by the bell. Seems the shrine wasn’t as abandoned as was previously thought.<br/>
<br/>
Quickly running over to Sang-Kyu, Alfred grabbed the Korean’s hand and started running down the path they came from, smile present on both their faces.</p>
<hr/><p>Sang-Kyu couldn’t remember a time where he laughed so much. He knew the bell was old, but didn’t expect it to fall apart from a few stones. Then again, he couldn’t remember feeling so youthful before, like he was getting a chance to live out teenage antics he never got to do.<br/>
<br/>
They slowed down as they got closer to a more populated path, quieting their laughter to chuckles and giggles. He hadn’t realized he had been hanging on to Alfred’s arm once they did return to a walking pace. Yet, he didn’t pull away, and continued hanging on. It was almost comforting, even natural feeling.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred stopped by a bench and turned towards him, “I don’t know about you, but I’m a little hungry. You?”<br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t help but give a playful remark, “Ah, yes, nothing sounds better than eating something after destroying private property.”<br/>
<br/>
The blond stuttered, “H-hey, I didn’t mean to do that.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu chuckled lightly, “I’m just yanking your chain. What were you thinking?”<br/>
<br/>
Looking around, Alfred spotted a cart, “How about some steam buns?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred motioned for him to sit on the bench, “I’ll get something for us. Anything in particular you want?”<br/>
<br/>
Despite wanting to say he was perfectly capable of ordering for himself, he decided to lighten up on the guy and let him do what he wanted. “Surprise me.”<br/>
<br/>
As Alfred left, he settled onto the bench, allowing his mind to relax a minute. So far, the date wasn’t quite what he expected, but it seemed nice so far. He kind of liked having someone to verbally spar with every once in a while, instead of being accused of being a cold person. Sure, the guy had some awkward tendencies or seemed a touch prideful, but he had good intentions and seemed to genuinely care.<br/>
<br/>
His phone buzzed at that moment. Unlocking the phone, he saw a message from his brother:<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Yong-Soo:</strong></em> <em>Just checking in</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He had to roll his eyes, and felt like including an eye roll emoji for good measure.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Sang-Kyu:</strong></em> <em>I’m fine, mom</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Yong-Soo</strong></em>: <em>Watch your mouth, young man, lol.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Sang-Kyu:</strong></em> <em>I’m older than you. And please use proper language.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Yong-Soo:</strong></em> <em>Anywho~ How’s ur date goin’? Tell me all the deets!</em><br/>
<br/>
He sometimes really couldn’t believe that he had a person like him for a twin. For good measure, he left Yong-Soo on Read and refused to answer his texts, even when he could see the texts popping in like mad. Chuckling lightly, he pocketed his phone just in time as Alfred returned.<br/>
<br/>
“What was that about?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu gave a small huff, “My brother being a pest. Nothing out of the ordinary.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure he means well. Curry alright? It’s spicy.” Alfred handed him a lightly golden steam bun.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good.” Taking the offered bun, he couldn’t help but notice the one Alfred was holding, “And what did you get?”<br/>
<br/>
“They had a pizza one, and I haven’t tried it yet.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu couldn’t help giving him the look of bewildered disgust. He should have figured that Alfred probably went for the more unusual food combinations. He personally thought traditional fillings were best.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t realize Alfred caught him with that expression until the other responded, “Hey, don’t knock it till you try it!”<br/>
<br/>
To mess with him further, Sang-Kyu raised an eyebrow, to which earned the response, “Seriously, dude!”<br/>
<br/>
Usually, Sang-Kyu could manage a solid poker face, but today was not the day, or maybe Alfred had a special charm about him. He tried holding back a laugh, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to try and muffle it. “I’m sorry. I’m just messing with you.”<br/>
<br/>
“…You’re pretty cute when you laugh, you know that?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu immediately felt his entire face heat up from the blonde’s comment, and there was no way that it could be mistaken for being caused by the cool weather. Right, this was supposed to be a date. Romantic stuff was bound to come up at some point. He was never good at this sort of thing; casual flirting was never his forte.<br/>
<br/>
Before he could respond, he heard Alfred lean in a bit and comment, “Even your blushing is really cute.”<br/>
<br/>
Hunching over in an attempt to hide his very red face, Sang-Kyu stuttered out, “Sh-shut up, you jerk! You stupid, charming jerk!”<br/>
<br/>
He heard shuffling beside him and, from the corner of his eye, noticed Alfred lean back into the bench. Thinking Alfred backed off due to his brash name calling, he sighed. “So, you think I’m charming?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sh-shut up and eat.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alfred knew he was falling hard for Sang-Kyu. At first, it seemed iffy, but now he was finding it harder and harder to not smile as soon as he looks at Sang-Kyu. He loved the playful banter they could get into, and the Korean was pretty nice on the eyes; he couldn’t lie about that.<br/>
<br/>
Except, they hardly knew anything personal about each other. He knew some stuff about Sang-Kyu, which he knew he couldn’t exactly divulge since his brother was the one who told him about it, but it was hardly enough. He knew he was looking for a long-term relationship, so he had to ask at some point or another at least to get a good idea on Sang-Kyu himself.<br/>
<br/>
He was about to ask something when Sang-Kyu’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out. The Korean dropped his head upon looking at the message and gave an aggravated huff. Luckily, Alfred could seem from his angle that it was a picture of a black cat in an extremely gawdy, frilly, pink sweater.<br/>
<br/>
He barely heard Sang-Kyu mumble, “I’m going to kill him.”<br/>
<br/>
He decided to test the waters, “Does your brother send you pictures of random cats?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu was still hanging his head, “N-no… that’s my cat. He’s… babysitting it.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred grew curious. “What’s its name?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu picked his head up to a normal position. “…Iseul.”<br/>
<br/>
The look on his face must have clued in to the Korean how lost he was, “It’s a she. It means dew.”<br/>
<br/>
He stayed silent a touch longer before his mouth spoke before he could think, “Pink is so not her color.”<br/>
<br/>
The light laughter coming from Sang-Kyu made a small smile form on his lips, “What? It’s true! I think she’s more of an aqua, maybe a light turquoise kind of gal.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously?” Sang-Kyu spoke between bits of laughter, “Geez, you think of the weirdest things sometimes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, do you have a better picture of her?” Alfred pouted, but thought that maybe this would be a good way to see into the personal side of Sang-Kyu.<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu pulled up a picture of Iseul. She was laying on one of his pillows on his bed, giving the kitten equivalent of the puppy eyes. He was shocked at how small she was. “She’s so small.”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s barely a year, maybe a year and a half at most.”<br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t help but flirt, “She’s really cute. I guess pets do take after their owners.”<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t expect to have his cheek pinched, “Ow!”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu, with a smirk and a light blush, remarked, “You’ve downgraded from charming to cheeky.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred had to laugh, “It was worth a shot.”<br/>
<br/>
“But, seriously though, she’s really cute. How long have you had her?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu took a moment to answer, seemingly in thought, “A little over a year now.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where’d you get her?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu was silent for a while, his eyes downcast. Alfred thought he may have wondered into bad territory before the Korean spoke. “I… my ex and I broke up… and I didn’t… really have a place to stay while my brother was coming to pick me up. She just… kind of found me and never left.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred knew this kind of story all too well. He had been homeless before.<br/>
<br/>
<em>How dare that jerk hurt him like that.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “…How long was it before your brother got you?” He tried being careful.<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu shrugged, keeping his voice quiet, “…A few days. When he finally picked me up, I couldn’t leave her.”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded in understanding, “She found you when you needed someone. And you took care of her in return.”<br/>
<br/>
A small smile formed on the Korean’s lips, “I suppose so. I remember my brother helped me hide her in his apartment until I got my own, even though his landlord hated cats.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds like you have a pretty cool brother.”<br/>
<br/>
He rolled his eyes, “A bit too much energy with him. But, yeah, we’ve relied on each other for a lot. I guess it was his turn to help me out.”<br/>
<br/>
They were in comfortable silence for a minute before Sang-Kyu turned to look at Alfred, “Got pets yourself?”<br/>
<br/>
Well, he didn’t quite expect the copper-eyed Korean to return the conversation, especially after that possibly painful reminder. “Well, I mean, I grew up with dogs more often than not. But I’m currently fostering a cat.”<br/>
<br/>
That seemed to ignite his curiosity, “Oh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’ve only had him for a month, but he’s a sweet little guy.”<br/>
<br/>
He showed him a picture of the cat. Despite being called little, he was a big Ragdoll with a baby face. He had bandages wrapped around his middle and a cast on one of his back legs. Sang-Kyu had to comment, “Little? He looks like he would dwarf my cat… but what happened to him?”<br/>
<br/>
“He had been in a car wreck and his owners wanted to put him down.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu looked thoughtful, “But he looks like he’ll be fine. Did they just not want to pay the bills?”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred’s voice grew dark without meaning to, “Probably. Seems like they really didn’t care for him. The vets managed to convince them to just hand him over to the ASPCA. I volunteer every once in a while to foster cats and small dogs until they are ready for adoption. My apartment doesn’t allow big dogs, so I help where I can with the smaller ones. He caught my eye almost immediately.”<br/>
<br/>
He looked at Sang-Kyu to see a sly, know-it-all grin, “You got attached, didn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“What? No! I mean, anyone would love this little guy. He tried to play fetch even when he shouldn’t, he tries to follow me around every where I go. He sleeps at the foot of my bed every night and loves to be held! I mean, sure he’s about 7 years old, but Muffin is a great cat!”<br/>
<br/>
Before he could continue, he realized he slipped up. He looked Sang-Kyu dead in the eye and noticed that smirk grew into full blown cat ate the canary grin. “So, his name is Muffin?”<br/>
<br/>
He hung his head in defeat, “…Okay, maybe I got attached.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you just adopt him? Seems like you have what it takes and care for the cat.”<br/>
<br/>
He thought for a minute, “I mean, is it silly to be nervous about it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nervous about adopting a cat? Never quite heard of it.”<br/>
<br/>
He sighed lightly, “I don’t know. I guess part of me wonders if I could take care of a cat. Like, fostering is one thing, cause it’s only for periods of time. But a full commitment to something that would depend on me? It’s kind of nerve racking.”<br/>
<br/>
He felt the Korean shift slightly closer to him, so that their shoulders touched, “Think about it. You came into his life when he needed someone. Maybe he’s the one you needed.”<br/>
<br/>
Surprised at his own words being turned on him, he couldn’t form any words and just stared at Sang-Kyu. Sang-Kyu tilted his head slightly, “Just think about it.”<br/>
<br/>
Before he realized it, Sang-Kyu stood up and pulled Alfred with him by the hand, “Come on, this is getting too depressing.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sang-Kyu really couldn’t believe that he was able to talk about his past and issues with his ex like that, much less to someone who didn’t know him. For once, he felt relief and the weight lift off his shoulders. Alfred, unlike so many others, actually listened. Didn’t pity, didn’t belittle, just listened. The ease of being able to talk to him was almost surreal.<br/>
<br/>
He was even a pretty nice guy. Volunteering at animal shelters, passionate, even he seemed to open up about some of his insecurities, too.<br/>
<br/>
That cat of his was also really fluffy and adorable; he himself would find it difficult to say no to that cherub of a face.<br/>
<br/>
They walked hand in hand further down the path until they came upon a small square where it seemed a crafts merchant set up. He heard Alfred talk to him, “Want to take a look?”<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged, “Why not?”<br/>
<br/>
The crafts merchant seemed to specialize in handmade jewelry, though a few other items were there, as well. It seemed they had a special section made for rainbow quartz jewelry, and had many types of necklaces. One particular one caught his eye.<br/>
<br/>
It was a sunset style rainbow quartz with wire wrapped around it to make it look like a tree. It was a small piece of quartz, possibly no more than an inch or so long, and was resting on a small, link style chain. He could appreciate fine craftsmanship when he saw it.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred saw him eyeing it, “You like it?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu could see where this was going from a mile away. “You’re not getting it for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Instead of trying to convince him verbally, Alfred simply leaned in and asked again, “Do you like it?”<br/>
<br/>
He had to give him credit, the guy was learning quick. Giving an amused sigh, he relented, “Yeah, I like it.”<br/>
<br/>
He had to suppress a huff when Alfred called over the merchant to buy the necklace. He was learning there wasn’t really going to be a way out when Alfred set his mind to it.<br/>
He heard Alfred speak, “Lift your head a minute.”<br/>
<br/>
He tilted his head up, wondering what he was doing, when he felt Alfred’s hands reach around the back of his neck and clasp the chain of the necklace together. Alfred stood back gave an impressed whistle, “Man, you have good eyes. You look gorgeous.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu, still unused to flirting, blushed for the umpteenth time today. He blushed even harder and had to flick Alfred on the nose when he commented, “I mean, the necklace is pretty, too.”<br/>
<br/>
“You really are a cheeky jerk, you know that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, the cheeky jerk is also a gentleman.”<br/>
<br/>
“Giving up your knight persona already?”<br/>
<br/>
“Touché.” They both laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred’s phone rang at that moment. The blond gave Sang-Kyu an apologetic look before taking it out and looking to see who was calling. He rolled his eyes, “Telemarketer. It is getting late though. I can walk you home if you want.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu didn’t realize he pouted. “So soon?”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred gave a cheeky smirk, “I could take you home with me.”<br/>
<br/>
He flicked the blond in the forehead, despite having to reach a decent way up, “You’re not getting that lucky.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m joking. Come on.” He held his hand out again to Sang-Kyu.<br/>
<br/>
Though taking his hand regardless, he commented, “I had to take the metro here you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where do you live?”<br/>
<br/>
“Lower East View <strong>(4)</strong>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dude, that’s like, two stops over from me. I can totally take you.”<br/>
<br/>
Surprise littered his voice, “Didn’t think you were that close.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right?”<br/>
<br/>
They continued in the park, sometimes chatting about minor things, until Sang-Kyu felt a hard-chill rack his body. He swore he was prepared for the cold, but perhaps staying outdoors for so long finally wore down. Alfred stopped chatting and looked at him, “You cold?”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu cursed his luck, “No.”<br/>
<br/>
Another hard shiver, “Maybe.”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred gave a half smile and took off his bomber jacket, “Here.”<br/>
<br/>
He draped it over Sang-Kyu’s shoulders, almost swallowing the smaller man with how big the jacket was. Sang-Kyu was, for once, so glad the cold covered his blush, “B-but-”<br/>
<br/>
Before he could continue, Alfred shushed him, “Relax, I was getting hot anyways,” then he pointedly said, “This I will ask for back, though. It was my great-grandfather’s from when he served as a pilot.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu wordlessly nodded his head. <em>He really is a gentleman.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Shortly arriving at Sang-Kyu’s flat upon exiting the station, things turned awkward again. Only this time, it was mutual. Again, Sang-Kyu had zero idea on what he was doing, and it seemed Alfred had little idea on how to end things off.<br/>
<br/>
“Um…well. Thanks.” Even Sang-Kyu had to cringe at his own words.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah… I had a good time.” Alfred seemed pretty lost.<br/>
<br/>
They stayed standing at the entrance to the complex for an awkward minute before Alfred went to turn away. “Well, goodbye. I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
Sang-Kyu would later feel surprised at himself for being impulsive, but at that moment he didn’t care. He grabbed Alfred’s hand, stopping the other from leaving. “I-I really had a good time. I-I mean, I don’t know I-”<br/>
<br/>
Before he could embarrass himself any further, Alfred simply handed him his phone as a silent answer. His smile made him forget how nervous he was.<br/>
<br/>
Quickly putting in his phone number, he handed his own phone over to get Alfred’s. He was so relieved and happy he almost didn’t hear a pathetic little mew coming from the window next to them.<br/>
<br/>
Key word almost.<br/>
<br/>
He turned to look in the window and he saw his cat with both paws against the window, as if begging, and still wearing that gaudy pink sweater. As he let out a displeased sigh, he heard Alfred slightly chuckle, “Hi Iseul. Your mama will be there to rescue you in a minute.”<br/>
<br/>
He then turned back to him in disbelief, “I am not her mama.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, currently she doesn’t seem to like her uncle.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, well I’m going to kill her uncle shortly.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I find out about a body having been dumped into a river that looks suspiciously like you, I’ll know who did it.”<br/>
<br/>
“And who would you tell?”<br/>
<br/>
“No one, babe.” Alfred winked.<br/>
<br/>
“…You cheeky, smart jerk.”<br/>
<br/>
He gave an amused huff before giving a final squeeze of the other’s hand, “I think your little kitty needs rescuing. How about next date you get to pick?”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, sounds fair.” Sang-Kyu couldn’t keep the small smile off his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Feel free to call or text me whenever. Even if just to chat.” Alfred gave a wink and let go of the other’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
“I will. See you.” He held the blonde’s gaze a little longer before turning to enter the apartment.</p>
<hr/><p>Sang-Kyu leaned on the door inside his apartment relishing in the rare blissful moment. This was a very welcome change from his past relationships.<br/>
<br/>
“So… how’d it go, da-ze?” He almost forgot his brother was still in the apartment.<br/>
<br/>
He gave his brother the side eye. “You’re not getting a word out of me until you get my cat out of that sweater.”<br/>
<br/>
“But I think she’s cute!” Yong-Soo pleaded, despite his brother’s stare continuing.<br/>
<br/>
“…Okay fine. Iseul, come here, your mama wants that off.” Yong-Soo called the cat.<br/>
<br/>
“For the last time, I am not her mama!”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, her mama seems to have had a good date judging by that new necklace and the jacket he let you borrow.”<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t realize he still had Alfred’s bomber jacket on his shoulders. “…Shit.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alfred walked into his apartment and was greeted by his adoptive brother, Matthew, and Muffin.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Al. How’d the date go?”<br/>
<br/>
“Man, I think I’m in love.” Alfred plopped onto his couch. He absentmindedly petted Muffin’s head, who had been sleeping on the far end of the couch before he got home. “Thanks for watching Muffin for me, Matt.”<br/>
<br/>
“No problem, he slept the whole time you were gone.” Matthew had to stop his eyes from rolling at Alfred’s declaration.<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously, though. I’ve never met a guy like this one, Matt. I think we actually had a connection.”<br/>
<br/>
“At least go on a few dates before you dive head first, please. Make sure it’s legitimate.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, when have I ever not made sure of that?” Alfred huffed.<br/>
<br/>
“The past two relationships say much.” Matthew’s dry humor reared its head.<br/>
<br/>
“Anyways,” Alfred sidestepped, “I can tell he’s different.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? Different enough that apparently you must have let him have great-grandad’s bomber jacket?”<br/>
<br/>
Alfred took a moment to respond, as if not getting what the other was saying. Then it hit him, “Aw, crap!”<br/>
<br/>
He sat up, “I mean, he knows I was just lending it to him. I’m sure I’ll get it back on the next date anyways.”<br/>
<br/>
Immediately, his phone buzzed with a text message. “Oh! Speaking of! That’s him!”<br/>
<br/>
He opened the text to see a video file was attached to the message.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Sang-Kyu:</strong></em> <em>So, sorry about keeping the jacket. I promise I’ll get it back to you. But… I think my “lucky charm” likes your jacket. I barely set it on my bed and… well, this happened.</em><br/>
<br/>
The video played and he could hear Sang-Kyu trying to coax his cat out who was hiding inside the jacket like a burrito.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Iseul, come here girl. Come on out.”</em> Sang-Kyu sounded desperate.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Mew,”</em> Iseul tucked her head inside the jacket, clearly not wanting to come out.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred couldn’t wipe the huge smile off his face.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Alfred:</strong></em> <em>Oh my god, that is so precious! No worries, as long as she doesn’t claw at it it’s fine! I can just get it back on the nex</em>t date.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you laughing about?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, he just sent me a cute cat video.”<br/>
<br/>
Matt sighed, “Maybe you two are meant for each other.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Hyung - Korean term for older brother from a younger brother<br/>2) Dongsaeng - Korean term for younger sibling<br/>3) Ladies' Revolution - a made up band I created from a generator<br/>4) Lower East Side - a made up city district I created from a generator</p><p>General Notes:<br/>Iseul - She is owned by alfredtalia and first appeared in the color kingdom AU. I liked her so much I think of her as NK's cat.<br/>Muffin - slightly based off of Neko!America but is his own character<br/>Purposefully did not mention names of Sang-Kyu's exes because I didn't want to demonize any characters. Think of them as nameless nobodies.<br/>Also, here's a picture link to the necklace that was mentioned:<br/>https://i.etsystatic.com/20275875/r/il/e41d30/1979588270/il_794xN.1979588270_pf8w.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>